thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-25162335-20150211183604/@comment-24481972-20150216220247
"Well, that most certainly was..." "Traumatic?" I interrupt Paige. After I pulled up on shore, they could all see the messy gunshot wound in my chest. But Paige was the first to act even though she didn't know what she was doing. I had to talk her through everything like stopping the bleeding and she even pulled the remaining bullet shards out before stitching me back up. She may not be a good fighter but she's one hell of a medic "Yes, I believe that word will fit quite well. Thank you." She replies, looking a bit spaced out. "No, I should be the one thanking you. You really saved my life back there." "It was, um, no problem," She says before patting my shoulder. "I think I'm going to go sit down now." She's obviously not feeling well so I decide to let her go take a seat in the kitchen with Jessica while I enter the living room. The two mutants we picked up are still sitting down together on the couch. I cease thie moment to get to know them a tad better. I catch their attention by sitting down on the center ottoman in front of them. "Sorry about the whole 'come-with-me-or-you'll-be-killed' thing. Now, with that aside, my name is Sora, but you can just call me Wolf." "Sora..." The boy begins. "Isn't that the Japanese name for 'Sky'?" I'm a little bit shocked by this. "Y-yeah, it is. How'd you know?" I ask. He doesn't really look Japanese or any kind of Asian ethnicity for that matter. "Oh, I just picked some of the language up from an old friend," He explains. "Anyway, I'm Christopher. And my sister's name is Naomi." So I was ''right when I thought they were siblings. "I saw what you could do with ice. That's pretty badass. I can control metal. And my sister here, she can, like, um, c--" "I can create hard, almost energy-like constructs," She speaks up, "It's kind of like light except, well, it's hard and you can actually feel it. Like a solid hologram." An interesting couple, these two are. "So, you guys ever fought before?" Crash intrudes. "You know, with your powers and all." They aren't used to Crash like I am yet so they give him a certain look that isn't really all that welcome. "We have practiced a bit with our powers and combing it with our combatic skills, yes." Naomi answers. "Why do you ask?" "Because our ''leader here has a plan," He says, giving me a quick glare when he said "leader". "You guys know what NCO is, right?" "Yeah..." Christopher replies. "Pretty much everyone does." "Excuse me, guys. But I have something to attend to," I interrupt. "Crash, you can tell them the plan." And then I'm off. I go back to my workshop where I find Anthony still sitting in the computer chair on my main PC. I have to step over a couple puddles of my blood that I trailed in here before I can reach him. "Hey, I need you to take care of something." "Sure thing. What is it?" He asks. "Do you remember that server that you traced back? Codename: Quantum?" I ask back. "I need you to hack into it's internal mainframe." "Dude, that thing has, like, six encrypted firewalls active! You want me to hack into that?!" He exclaims. I raise an eyebrow. "Can you?" "You're damn right I can." He responds as he begins clicking multiple keys on the keyboard in front of him.